Johto Summer Vacation
by bonkaki
Summary: Misty , Gary , Ash and May go on a Summer Vacation. Egoshipping AND Advanceshipping Review! Review! Chapter 22 UP!
1. Viridian City Heat

Johto Summer Vacation

By BoNkaKi

* * *

The phone rang. 

Misty scrambled down her bed to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Misty!" a girl said happily.

"M-M-May? What are you calling for at..." she looked at her alarm clock.. "...6 a.m.?" she asked.

"I called to ask if you'd want to go on vacation with me!"

"Vacation? I can't! What about the Gym?"

"Tracey can take care of it!"

"Who's going?"

"Me , you , Ash and Gary !Won't it be fun?" May chimed.

"Wait, I lost you there... Gary??Are you insane?!"

"It's okay! I made I bet with him!"

"O-Okay..."

"YAY!"

"When is it?"

"Today"

"**TODAY?!**What time?!"

"3 'o clock"

"Where do we meet?"

"Viridian City's Pokemon Center"

"I'll be there"

"Bye!"

"Bye..."

May hung up.

* * *

Viridian City was steaming hot! Misty panted as she pedalled to Viridian City. She could hear bug Pokemon buzzing , which made her pedal faster. 

_'Was May serious about this?!' _she thought to herself.

She saw a sign that said:

**Viridian City Ahead**

She sighed and pedalled again.

* * *

Misty reached Viridian City and sighed. 

"May" she said , tired.

"Oh! Misty! Hot today , eh?" May turned aroung wearing a sundress.

"Where's Ash and.. Gary?" Misty panted.

"At the Pokemon Center." May replied. Misty trudged to the Center.

The doors automatically openedand Misty walked in. The Pokemon Center's AC cooled her face and she smiled.

She looked for Ash and... Gary.

Her eyes lured to the counter...

Gary

_'Ha! I bet he even knows me...'_ she thought.

_'Now, where's Ash...'_ her eyes lingered around the Pokemon Center.

_'Hmm... he's not here!'_

She found a seat and helped herself to it.

"Aaaahh..." she moaned as she sat down.

Her moan attracted who else? Gary's attention and made him look her way.

To her surprise, the egomaniac approached her.

"Have I met you before?" he asked.

"Huh?"

_'Wait... what is he-'_

"I knew it! You're that other girl May invited, right?"

_'Duh!'_

Misty nodded.

He held out a hand, "I'm Gary Oak"

_'And I'm the wicked witch from the East'_

"Misty, Misty Waterflower" she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Misty" he smiled.

Misty felt herself getting red.

_'He actually **smiled **at **me**??'_

"No way"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, really, nothing"

"Okay" he said, sitting next to her.

Suddenly she felt sick.

_'Egomaniac is sitting down with me!!!' _she panicked.

She moved the other way when he sat down.

He moved to her side.

_'Help!'_

"So... where are you from"

"Cerulean City"

"What do you-"

"Gymleader"

Gary stopped for a while.

"Okay.."

_'Great he thinks I'm nervous... well I am'_

"Gary"

"What?"

_'Smooth ,Waterflower.'_

"Uh... how many Pokemon do you have?"

_'Bad question , Misty! Bad question!!!'_

"Hmm... good question"

_'What? Okay , I thought it was a bad one'_

"About 300 or so"

_'Cool!'_

"Cool!"

Gary looked amazed.

"Uh..."

"I can never do anything like that! How'd you catch them! You must've worked hard, Oak!"

_'Oops...I called him "Oak" '_

"I'm not sure how to-"

**"MISTY!GARY!"**

They turned around. "May , yes?".

May approached them."We're going" she pointed to 4 Pidgeot outside.

Gary looked at Misty then May.

"Make it 2 Pidgeot"

Misty and May looked at Gary. "What?!"

"I'm riding with Misty , you take Ash."

**"A-ASH?!"** The girls blurted out.

Gary nodded.

"Yep. Ash"


	2. Violet City and falling

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Note: Sorry the previous one sucked... LOL and short**

* * *

Misty got on the Pidgeot. 

_'Gary , Gary , Gary. You will always have it your way , won't you?'_

Good thing Gary got in before her , and helped her up.

"Hold on" he said.

"Eh?"

The Pidgeot flew and Misty of course , wasn't holding on tightly.

And you know... she fell.

Of course , Gary ( being so hot and perfect !!! ) noticed.

"Pidgeot fly down , full speed!"

Pidgeot did what Gary said. Gary jumped off the Pidgeot and catched Misty and was double-catched by Pidgeot.

_'Omigod... what did he-'_

"You okay?" said Gary , not a single sign of sweat on him.

"I-I- you-you" Misty looked at what he was doing.

_'Misty , Reality Check. Gary Oak is holding you a mile above the ground.'_

She looked down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!PUTMEDOWN!!!"

Gary panicked and put her down safely on the Pidgeot.

Misty panted.

Gary Oak , arrogant , selfish , cocky , rude and etc. saved **_her _**. ( But he didn't show any attitude of tere when he was with her, right? )

"Thank You.."

Gary laughed.

"'Thank You?' Don't expect me to take _that _you have to do me a _favor _, Misty"

Misty was left there , her mouth gaping on a Pidgeot , a mile from safety.

"You-"

laugh

"YOU!!!" Misty punched the egomaniac as hard as she could.

Egomaniac falls.

* * *

"Oops." Misty said. 

"Heh , think Gary Oak can fall to such heights and die?"

Misty spun around. "Gary?!Where are you?!"

"Down here"

Misty looked down.

Egomaniac was hanging on Pidgeot's leg.

"Wait! I'll get you! Hang on!" Misty positioned herself that she was on Pidgeot. She lowered herself.

"Gimme your hand , Gary"

Gary lifted his hand.

Misty pulled him up.

She and Gary gasped for air.

"Thanks , I owe you one"

"Yeah"

"I think I'll give it to you right now"

"What?"

All of a sudden , the world stopped.

Gary was inches away from Misty. Misty was frozen and Gary was losing his eyes.

Then...

**SMACK!!!!!**

Gary looked unbelievablely at Misty while cupping his face.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"I was saving my first kiss!"

Gary moved in for another attempt.

Another slap.

"And my first kiss needs to be special , Egomaniac!"

Gary looked at her again.

"You're the wildest person I met , Waterflower."

"So , you want another , Oak?"

Gary laughed. _'This girl's a feisty one , eh? I'll show her! I'll make her fall in love with me then dump her!'_

Gary smirked at Misty and made the Pidgeot fly to Johto.

* * *

"Okay , you two , where have you been?" 

The four teenagers gathered in the Violet City's Hotel Lobby.

May looked at the two 'lovers' , which looked at either way.

"Well?!"

"Gary tried to kiss me"

"Yeah , I did it 'cuz I owe you one"

"Tch , yeah right"

"Lying is a sin which I didn't just do , Waterflower"

"Please , you lie all the time , Oak"

"Ha! Let's see who's lying about their _chest _size"

Misty covered her chest defensively.

"Waterflower here said her chest was a B cup but what I see here is a Double A" Gary sneered.

"What?! How did you know I-?!"

Misty blushed scarlet.

"I betcha your shoulder length hair is only to your chin"

"No! It's really that length..." Misty drifted off.

_'MISTY! What the heck are you doing!? Don't lose to this- this- CREATURE!!'_

"Oh yeah?"

Gary turned around.

"You lied about having 'girlfriends' !"

"Huh?"

"I heard you had more than 50 of them"

"Wha-"

"But in reality you only had 7 did you?"

"How did you-"

"Call it psychic , but I call it... guessing" Misty admitted

* * *

Gary walked to his room.

_'I can't believe I'm sharing with Waterflower , stupid May'_

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Okay guys , this is the list of 'who stays with who' " Ash said.

"Gary you stay with Misty and I stay with Ash!" May grinned.

"WHAT?!" Gary and Misty yelled.

"I am not staying with her/him!" Gary and Misty both yelled.

"Let's settle this witha battle Gary , who wins , gets their wish!" May said.

And--- guess who won.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Gary opened the door to his room.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a naked Misty.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a clothed Gary.

"Get out of my room , Egomaniac!!"

"**_Your _**room?! It's my room too!!"

"Well... stay there until I say you can come in!"

"What?! But I-"

**SLAM**

_'She is so stubborn'_

Gary sat down next to the door.

5 minutes later , Misty opened the door.

"You can come in"

"Thanks"

Gary entered the room. It was beautiful ! The room had a perfect view of the mountains and it had it's own kitchen and bathroom.

Gary's smile faded when he saw the bed.

It was a **_single _**king-sized bed with a Pokeball engraved on the blankets.

"I hate this room" he said.

"Me , too"

* * *

**ARGGH!!!**

**My hand hurts ,so what'll happen to these two?**

**Stay tuned! .**

**BoNkaKi**


	3. Agreement and The Boyfriend Condition

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Thanks for all the support! **

(( This chapter is dedicated to Lilineko ))

* * *

Gary sat on a chair and turned on the TV. He looked awkwardly at Misty , she was braiding her hair. Misty noticed him and walked to the bathroom. Gary smirked. _'This girl will never get used to me'._ He switched channels and saw Pokemon News. He settled the remote on the table beside him.

* * *

_'I can't believe that Gary! He peeked on me and saw me... saw me...'_

Misty covered felt her face , which was deep red.

_'He's such a playboy! But... he's so.. .hot'_

Misty slapped herself. "What are you doing , Misty?! He's a jerk! He's not hot! He's an imbecile!".

She finished braiding and opened the bathroom door.

Gary was standing infront of her.

"GARY!" she blushed. "WWhat did you hear?!"

"Nothing! I came here to pee , get out"

Misty got out.

"Hmph! Stubborn , Cocky ..." she drifted off. Misty wentt to the balcony and looked at the mountains...

_'Hey , is that Mount Moon?'_

She leaned closer to the mountain.

_'Dunno'_

She went back to the room , closing the balcony's slicing door.

She felt something on her head.

She touched her head...

_'Wait , this feels like-'_

She grabbed the 'thing' off her head.

A Ledyba!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"GETITOUTGETITOUT!!!!!!!!!" she screamed , again.

Gary poked his head out of the bathroom. "Hey , were you stabbed by an arrow or what?"

"L-L-Ledyba!!!!!!" she replied.

Gary looked at her head. "Big Deal , it's just a bug."

"**_JUST_** A BUG?!"

Gary nodded.

"Take it off!!!Please!!!I'll do anything you'll say!!!!!"

"Anything?"

Misty nodded.

Gary removed the Ledyba and threw it out the window.

"Thank Y-You!" Misty smiled.

Gary smirked. "You have to be my servant , Waterflower"

"What?"

"You made a deal , Misty" he said cupping her face.

"Oh... **that**..." she said nervously , removing his hand.

"Yeah , **tha**t"

"I didn't mean **that**..."

"Liar , now I won't believe you ever again"

"Gary..."

"Be my servant" he smirked. "Or I'll make the rest of your life miserable"

"Sure , but only for a day , deal?"

"Deal"

Then they shaked hands.

* * *

"MISTY!!" 

"Yes , Mr. Oak?"

"Get me a towel , I'm going to the pool"

"Oh..okay"

"Misty! I'm not done yet!"

"What?"

"You're coming with me , Waterflower."

Misty swallowed. "W-What?"

"You're going to _swim _with me"

"Okay..." Misty blushed.

She went to the bathroom and changed into her swimsuit and got two towels.

"Here , Master Gary"

"Let's go" Gary said , grabbing the towel.

Misty followed him out of the room.

* * *

The pool's deepest edge was 10 feet. 

_'Bah , 10 feet! Who could swim only 10 feet'_

Misty saved a seat and laid down hers and Gary's things.

She looked at Gary , who was taking off his t-shirt and jeans...

Misty turned the other way and blushed.

_'What-Why am I feeling this way?'_

"Misty , let's swim"

"What?" Misty turned around.

Gary was clad only in a pair of swimming trunks and the Yin Yang necklace (drool)

"O-Okay.. let's swim"

Gary grabbed Misty's wrist and lead her to the 10 feet edge.

"Let's race , if you win , you get to be free again and let **me** do anything **you** want"

"If you win..."

"If I win , you get to be my slave for a **week**"

* * *

After the match , Gary was pooped.

He lost.

_'I can't believe I lost to...to.. a girl!'_

Gary looked at Misty , who was happily whistling a song.

"Okay , Waterflower , what's do you want me to do"

Misty paused for a while.

_'What do I want him to do... let's see...'_

"Be my boyfriend for a day"

"Huh?"

_'WHAT?! WHATTHEHECKDIDYOUJUSTSAYWATERFLOWER?!'_

"I-I mean...I-"

Gary pinned her to the wall.

"Boyfriend? Sure"

Misty blushed.

_'Stupid , stupid hormones'_

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!**

**It's done! finally done!!!**

**Now I can rest...**


	4. I like you

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**LOL Gary sure likes bets...**

* * *

"So , Misty. Where to?" 

"Anywhere public"

"Really , anywhere but here?"

"YES!!!!!!!!Let's get out of here!!!"

Gary drove his Convertible out of **_Lover's Lane_** .

Misty blushed and gritted her teeth.

_'Egomaniac thinks I'm easy?! Oh yeah right! I'll show him!!!!'_

Misty kicked Gary.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Nothing , you just reminded me of something disgusting"

"I reminded you of me?"

"Yes"

Gary smirked and kicked her back.

"Ouch! What the heck -?!"

"You reminded me of you"

Misty kept her mouth shut the rest of the trip

* * *

"We're here , open your eyes" 

Misty opened her eyes. ( she was sleeping )

**"A HOT SRING?!?!?!?!!?!!"**

She looked at Gary , who was snickering.

"What?"

"You are a perverted monster!!!" she slapped him.

"Anyway , let's go inside."

"No way!!!"

"Let's make a bet , if you _kiss_ me I'll take you elsewhere"

"K-K-K-Kiss Y-Y-Y-You??!!"

Gary nodded and smirked.

_'He is perverted , Misty. Do it , you don't want to bathe in a hot spring with this-this- dolt?! Right?!'_

Misty closed her eyes and moved towards him.

Gary smirked and closed his eyes.

Misty could feel the heat of his lips...

But a car honked behind them.

Misty jumped back to her seat and Gary...

...was still there.

* * *

(( **NOTE TO ALL EGOSHIPPING FANS!!!**

**Misty didn't kiss Gary... which means... HOT SPRINGS!!! **

**But there's a probem.. the Hot Springs are...))**

**"MIXED BATH ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" **Misty yelled.

Gary covered his ears.

"Whoa , tone it down , Waterflower."

"How can I?! It's mixed! Which means..."

_'I get to bathe with you!'_

"...I get to bathe with you!" Misty blushed.

Gary smirked.

"Let's go insode , _girlfriend_."

Misty blushed the deepest red shade that you know.

Gary grabbed her hand.

"A deal's a deal"

"But-"

Gary covered her mouth with his index finger then he touched her back then her legs.

**"WHAT THE HELL , GARY?!"**

Then he lifted her up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!LETMEGOYOU-YOU-YOU-EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!"

Gary ignored her pleads and um... I'm not sure to say this...

threw her... ( in a towel , of course ) in the Hot Spring.

He jumped in and got her out.

Misty was coughing for her life.

"That's what you get for being a naughty girl" Gary joked and playfully slapped her.

Misty , ( amazingly ) didn't shout at him but instead she laughed and Gary followed her.

_'She's so cute and pretty.'_

_'He's so cool and hot.'_

* * *

After the 'Hot Springs Incident' , Misty and Gary avoided looking and talking to each other. 

By the time they arrived at the Hotel , Misty was asleep and they were still in the Convertible.

"Wake up" that was the ?? time Gary said that phrase.

After 5 or so minutes , Gary gave up and gave Misty a piggyback ride ( LOL )

* * *

Gary put Misty gently on their bed. 

_'Tch , this girl sure is heavy'_

He laid down on the floor and turned on the TV.

_'Boring , Boring , Boring'_

He turned the TV off. and climbed on the king-sized bed.

And maybe for the first time , he looked at Misty closely. ( 2 inches apart!!!Kya!!! )

_'I never knew she was so-so-'_

Gary closed his eyes , and gave her a first kiss.

* * *

Gary was in Kanto again. He opened his eyes.

"Misty? What're you doing here?"

Misty grabbed his head and pushed it into hers.

Gary closed his eyes.

_'Is this a dream?'_

"Gary..."

"Gary..."

**"GARY!!!"**

Gary woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"It's 1 p.m.!!Wake up!"

_'It was a dream...'_

Gary sighed and got up.

"Misty"

Misty turned around.

_'Did he actually say my name?'_

"I dreamt about you"

"Eh?"

"I dreamt that you kissed me"

"I-" Misty felt herself turn red.

"True thing was , I kissed _**you**_ last night"

"What?!"

_'Egomaniac stole my first ever kiss?!'_

Gary sat up and scartched his head.

_'But... he looks kind of cute...what am I saying?!'_

Misty looked at Gary embarassingly.

"I...uh..."

"Do you _like_ me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you _like_ me?"

"Um...I...why are you asking me this?"

Gary faced the balcony and then faced her.

**"Because I _like _you"**

* * *

**Egoshippers will adore this chappy!!!!**

**BoNkaKi**


	5. I love you in the Aquarium!

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Egoshippy content and _some _Advanceshippy**

* * *

You _like_ me?" 

Gary nodded with serious eyes.

"But I-"

"You don't _like_ me , you _**love **_me , don't you? " Gary asked tipping her face with his index finger then he gave her peck. Suprisingly , Misty kissed him back then she pulled back.

"I don't have feelings for you"

Gary shifted and got back in bed.

* * *

_'Okay , Waterflower. You're such a coward!!!!'_

Misty walked along with **Gary** , May and Ash to the Aquarium.

_'Tell him you like him , too!'_

Misty glanced over at Gary , who was looking at her , too.

She turned back to where she was looking and ignored Gary.

_'Stupid , stupid , stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

May noticed what was going on between Gary and Misty.

"Ash" she said loudly.

"I wonder why Misty and Gary won't talk?"

"Huh?"

"Follow my lead" she nudged.

"Oh.. Uh.. Yeah , I wonder why.."

"Let's ask them , Ash"

"Sure"

"Misty , why are you ignoring Gary?"

"Gary , why are you ignoring Misty?"

Gary and Misty looked at each other.

"Because..."

"I- um..."

**"ICE CREAM!! GET YOUR ICE CREAM HERE!!!"**

Gary and Misty shrugged.

_'Phew! Almost caught there!'_

_'I think she likes me'_

They looked at each other.

Misty started a smile.

Gary smiled , too.

Then Misty laughed , May laughed , they all laughed.

_'I guess , this vacation isn't so bad after all...'_

* * *

"Welcome to Violet City's Aquarium!" greeted 4 girls as the group approached the aquarium. 

"Look Ash! A Gyarados!!" May said , cuddling up to Ash and joking that she was scared.

"Don't worry May! I'll protect you!" Ash joked.

Ash and May laughed while Gary and Misty.. seemed distant , again.

_'Brr!! I can't stand this cold!'_

Misty shivered and clasped herself.

Gary noticed and took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Still cold?" he asked.

Misty shook her head. "Thanks for lendiing me your jacket , Gary.."

Gary shrugged , "No problem , Misty"

Misty walked on , grasping his jacket.

_'I can't believe I'm wearing Gary's jacket... his jacket...'_

Misty blushed , Gary was beside her!

"So... you're pleased you're wearing _my_ jacket , Misty?" he said , as if he could read minds.

"I... you! Egomaniac!!!" she blushed-pushed him in the Souvenir Display of the Aquarium's Souvenir Shop.

"Impossible" he uttered as Misty strutted off with his jacket.

* * *

Gary finally caught up with Misty. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. 

"Gary?! I thought you were putting the displays back into that shelf I knocked you into..."

"Listen you...Waterflower , you owe me.. you owe me **BIG**!!"

"Okay!"

"Huh?"

"You said I owe you... so what do you want me to do?"

"Uh..." (( Gary was shocked 'cuz he never saw her like this..._ever _))

"What do you want me to do?" Misty repeated , her hair cascading on her shoulders.

"I want you to say you love me"

Misty looked at him , losing her cool. "What?"

"Tell me you love me"

"Um..."

_'I got her trapped now... hehe'_

"I..."

Gary smirked.

"l-love..."

Gary's smirk seemed bigger.

"y-y-you!"

Gary let out a sigh.

Misty was standing there , very red.

"Let's go , Misty"

Gary grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit.

Misty awkwardly smiled without Gary noticing ( O.O )

* * *

"Okay guys , we're going to Azalea Town tomorrow" Mat said as they walked back to their Hotel.

"Cool" Ash said.

Gary said nothing.

Misty was nodding in agreement.

"So let's all get a nice early rest today!"

_'Heh , yeah right' _Gary kicked a nearby stone.

_'Better get some sleep...'_ Misty yawned as the approached the Hotel.

* * *

**What will happen in the next chappy?!**

**Find out when I update this!!!**


	6. Azalea Town Arrival

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

* * *

"Gary! Wake up you Egomaniac!" 

Gary woke up to a certain voice of a _certain someone_...

"Misty Waterflower... what do you want?" he asked , still cranky from lack of sleep.

"We're leaving for Azalea Town , right?!"

"Oh , right" Gary jumped out of bed and got dressed.

And um... before he got dressed... he undressed.. infront of Misty...

He was facing the closet , of course.

He showed his backside then ...

You can guess.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GARY!!DOTHATINTHEBATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gary turned around.

"You said that you love now you're watching me _undress_... are you perverted or what?"

"I'm not perverted , you are!" Misty yelled , covering her eyes then throwing a pillow at him.

"Now it's fair , I saw you naked , you saw me naked. End of story"

"Oh no it's not! Go in the bathroom , then it'll be done!!" she forced Gary in the bathroom then slammed the door in his face.

"Ouch" she heard him say.

"Serves you right" she pouted.

* * *

They went on a bus to Azalea Town. May was cuddling with Ash and Ash was doing the same to May. Gary and Misty? Side by side but are more like 4 miles apart and not speaking to each other. 

_'I hate him!!!He undressed infront of me!!!!!But he looked... What the hell are you saying Misty?!'_

_'Misty sure is hot...'_

"Misty"

"What?"

_'Hot Egomaniac'_

"You're hot"

"Excuse me?!"

"What?! I said you're hot and all you said was 'excuse me?' I expected something like , 'Thanks Gary , you're hot too! And while I'm saying that, will you be my boyfriend?' I was expecting that"

Misty was getting **MAD**.

"Okay Gary , that's it! I now officially hate you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_'But I still like you!'_

_'But you're still hot!'_

Then they turned either side and ignored each other for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The trip to Azalea Town was bumpy and boring , no TV or anything! 

Gary was bored. Boredboredboredbored.

Misty was asleep. Snoresnoresnoresnore.

Then a huge bump arrived and Misty ( of course ) 'bumped' into Gary's shoulder.

Gary instinctively , looked at Misty.

_'She's sleeping so peacefully...she won't mind if I give her a peck won't she?!' _Gary thought evily.

He leaned in for a kiss.

But another bump caused her to slip into his lap.

_'Darn it!'_

He looked at her face.

_'She's so...so...No way am I kissing her this time'_

Gary crossed his arms and looked outside the window.

**AZALEA TOWN , 500 METERS AWAY**

Gary's eyes widened.

"Misty! Misty! Wake up!!"

_'Misty...'_

_'Misty...'_

"Gary?" Misty asked as she woke up , Gary's face inches above her's.

Misty's eyes widened as if she didn't sleep at all...

"Gary? What the heck are you--"

Misty was silenced by Gary's lips. Gary closed his eyes. Misty blushed a deep red before Gary parted his lips with her's.

"Gary , I..."

Gary licked his lips. "Up for another round , Waterflower?"

Okay , Misty was scarlet now.

"You letcherous snake... IHATEYOU!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled bonking Gary's head with her world famous mallet.

"Hey , that hurt."

"You deserved it" Misty turned her back and grabbed her things , getting out of the bus.

* * *

The 4 'lovebirds' got out of the bus and stared at Azalea Town. 

"This Town sure is big..." May said.

"And big means..."

"More stores!"

And stores mean..."

**"SHOPPING!!" **May and Misty grabbed hands and squealed while Gary and Ash groaned.

_'I love May but I hate her habits...'_

_'I like Misty but I hate her habits...'_

The guys sighed and walked behind the girls as they went shopping.

* * *

The Hotel where they stayed was Azalea Inn , the 2nd best hotel around ( since they couldn't afford Azalea Plaza... ) 

Misty stared at the place...

_'Japanese themed... it's not so bad , though...as long as I don't get to stay with Gary!!!!'_

Misty rolled her eyes.

Gary looked at Misty then turned to May.

"May!"

"Gary , what?"

"You have to get Misty to stay with me! Look! She's desperate!"

Gary pointed at her.

May glanced at Misty.

"Okay , Gary!" she smirked.

"Thanks"

"And Gary!"

"What?"

"For the rest of the Johto Summer , she'll be your roomate!"

* * *

**LOL I kinda like this chapter...**

**( smirks evily )**


	7. Azalea Inn and A Gigolo

Johto Summer Vacation

By: Bonkaki

**Okay , I added _some _Advanceshippy... but that's the best that I could do LOL**

* * *

Gary smirked. 

"You got yourself a deal , May " he said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Proud , Gary" she smirked back.

May went to Ash and cuddled with him.

Gary went to Misty and explained everything.

"No way" she said.

"What?" he asked.

**"NOWAYI'MSTAYINGWITHYOU!!!!I'DRATHERDIE,EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!!!"**

Misty panted from having yelled so loudly , they we're attracting attention.

"Okay , have it your way and disappoint May" Gary said with Antartica-cold eyes.

Misty was shot in the chest with Gary-guiltiness.

_'May... she likes Ash.. if we'd be roomates... she'll never have quality time with Ash!'_

"Oh no..."

Misty ran after Gary.

"Gary!"

Gary turned around and smirked.

"So you want to be with me , after all , don't cha?" he said , leaning in for a kiss ( perv! )

Misty pushed him away.

"We can be roomates"

"Cool"

"In one condition..."

"What is it?"

"You sleep on the floor."

* * *

Gary Oak set his things in the closet on the left ( Misty's being the right ) 

Gary smirked.

"Japanese themed means no beds , Waterflower"

Misty stared , mouth open in shock.

"Where do you I mean I..."

"Since there's only one Futon..."

Misty slapped her head.

_'Stupid , stupid , stupid Japanese themed-Inn!!!'_

* * *

The room had a single TV and a Computer ( O.O ) 

Misty was at the computer while Gary took the TV.

"Hey , May!" she smiled through the webcam.

"Yo , Misty! How's life with **him**?"

Misty blushed , seeing that Gary was listening to them.

"Um...uh... he's uh..."

Gary smirked and faced the TV again.

"He's what?"

"Um... he's listening to us right now!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled , grabbing a nerby pillow and throwing it at him.

"Hey!" a 'feathered' Gary complained.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping!!" Misty stuck out her tongue.

"Listen May , I have to sleep so I won't see his face! Bye!"

Misty logged off.

She got the Futon out and slept in it in her pajamas.

* * *

When it was about 2 a.m. ( O.O ) Gary decided it was time to sleep. He turned the TV off and rustled in the Futon. 

He was greeted by Misty's face , but decided to ignore it.

* * *

**Note: I'm getting sick of the 'kiss in bed' sequence , too**

* * *

The next moring , abnormally. Gary woke up earlier than Misty. 

He smirked.

He got out of the Futon and got dressed , in the bathroom.

After a while , Misty woke up , too.

"Gary?"

"What?" he said , popping his head out of the bathroom.

Misty looked at him with a bedhead.

"Nothing" she said , going back to sleep.

"Wake up , Waterflower. It's 10 a.m."

Misty's eyes shot open.

**"WHAT!?"**

Gary pointed at the wallclock.

_'10:03!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh No!!!!!!!!!!I can't believe this!!!!'_

Misty got out of bed and 'removed' Gary out of the bathroom , she brushed her teeth , took a bath and got dressed Total Time: 20 minutes.

* * *

May emailed Misty telling her and her 'gigolo' to go to the Pokemon Center.

Misty's jaw dropped and replied:

I don't babysit gigolos... :P

So after 5 minutes May replied:

Then now I hire you to babysit him!

Reply:

Evil , Evil , May :O

But after 17 minutes , Misty gave up and took her gigolo to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"May!" Misty yelled , seeing May and Ash in the crowd... **holding hands.**

Misty and Gary obviously saw the ' hands ' thing...

And the gigolo?

Hahahahaha...

...grabs Misty's hand and raises it to Ash and May saying:

"We're a couple , too".

Misty got out her mallet and bonked him on the head.

"Pervert"

* * *

**LOL**

**The next chapter will probably have a double-date **

**( Ash and May / Gigolo and Misty )**

** 3 tata!!!**


	8. Gigolo and I

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Interview with Gary and Misty ( O.O ) RARE EVENT , FOLKS!!!!!!!!**

**BoNkaKi: Hi and this is the first question: Misty , how do you feel about Gary?**

**Misty: Me? Oh... I don't know...**

**_'Really , I like him'_**

**BoNkaKi: Okay... Gary , same question , vice versa ?**

**Gary: ( smirks ) I really like this girl ( grabs Misty and pulls her toward him ) and she likes me... ( leans face near Misty )**

**Misty: HEY!!!!!DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF HER OR _EVER_ DO THAT!!!!!!!!! (bonks head with mallet )**

**Gary: Ouch**

**Misty: That's what you get for being a Gigolo...**

**BoNkaKi: Anyway , I present you with Chapter 8! 'Gigolo and I'!!!!**

**Contains Egoshippy and minor Advanceshippy**

* * *

Misty and Gary arrived at the Pokemon Center. 

Gary was looking at Misty and Misty was trying to walk normally.

Finally , Misty snapped.

"Stop doing that , you pervert!!!" she yelled , giving him a kick on the chest.

"Hey! This shirt was expensive!"

"Well... that's not my fault" she pouted.

"Besides , pink panties don't suit you"

Misty blushed scarlet.

"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled , slapping him several times. ( LOL )

* * *

"Hey guys!" May said as she noticed Misty and Gary. 

May froze when she saw... Gary's face covered in red hand marks.

"Donsh touchsh mah fesh , itsh hursh" ( translation : Don't touch my face , it hurts )

"He started it"

"I don't get this..." said May , getting dizzy.

"Hey May , you alright?" Ash worried , holding her in place.

"Ash? Oh , I'm okay!" May grinned

Gary snorted.

_'Too lovey-dovey'_

"Sho , were're we voingsh?" ( So where're we going? )

"We're going to The Amusement Park!" May smiled , taking all of their arms.

"Amyushmenth Parfk?" ( Amusement Park? )

"Yep! A double date!" May said , cuddling Ash's arm.

Misty glanced at Gary.

_'Suddenly... I feel like I want to that with Gary , too...'_

Misty noticed a medium sized stone.

_'This calls for a dirty trick!'_

She pretended to trip over a rock and fall on Gary.

"Whoa! You okay , Misty?!" Gary asked ( he can talk normally now )

"Huh? Oh... yeah... thanks for catching me , Gary..."

Misty leaned her hand against Gray's chest.

_'Gigolo's been working out...'_

Gary smirked evily , and grabbed her hand.

"I know what you did , you pretended to trip so I could catch you... because... you we're jea lous of Ash and May , is that right?" he smirked.

Misty looked at him embarassingly.

_'How the heck did he know?! Mindreader!!!'_

"It's okay , I don't blame you." Gary pulled up Misty's hand to his face.

"I mean... I was jealous , too" he said , kissing her hand , in a gentlemanly way.

Misty blushed , but didn't swipe her hand away **or **bonk her world famous mallet on his face.

Gary finished kissing her hand and leaned in for a kiss...

**BONK!!!!!**

"You_ are _a pervert and you'll always be" Misty said , catching up with May and Ash.

* * *

The group took a ( nother ) bus to go to The Amusement Park. 

"Ooooooh!!!! I'm so excited!!!" May chimed.

Ash laughed and kissed her cheek.

Misty ignored Gary and sat at the front.

Gary , on the other hand sat at the very back , ignoring Ash and May ( who were at the middle )

_'Tch , Gary , Gary , Gary you're always annoying but why am I attracted to you , still?'_

_'Misty , Misty , Misty why won't you sit with me? I can see you **are** attracted to me but somehow you always push me away... interesting..'_

**AZALEA AMUSEMENT PARK:**

**1 MILE AWAY**

* * *

**LOL**

**This took me more time than usual because I was constructing a oneshot ( egoshipping )**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE ONESHOT , PEOPLE!!!!!!!**

**BoNkaKi**


	9. Azalea Amusement and a quitter

Jothto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Egoshipping exists!!!! Here's the proof:**

**Tracey + Misty - Misty + Ash - Ash + Gary** :3

* * *

May rushed to the Azalea Amusement Park , dragging Ash with her. 

"Ash , you Slowpoke! Hurry up!! You too!!" she gestured to Misty and Gary.

Misty hurried up , running to May , leaving Gary.

But in then nick of time , Gary caught her.

Misty stopped.

"Gary let me go" she said , facing May and Ash.

"No" he said , looking at her.

**"ISAIDLETMEGO,FREAK!!!!!!!!!!"** she yelled , bonking him with her mallet.

"OW!!"

"Ha , you really needed that one , Egomaniac."

* * *

"Okay , where do we go first , Mist?" Ash asked. 

"Where to , May?" Misty asked.

"Hmm... how 'bout there?" she pointed to the main attraction , The Poketwister **( a rollercoaster , sorry I couldn't think for another name.. ( O.O ) )**

Misty and Ash stared at it , then at May with open eyes.

"Are you sure?" they both asked.

May nodded.

"Okay then , let's go Misty" Gary popped out of nowhere , grabbing Misty.

"Hey! Gary!!"

Too late , they were on the Poketwister now.

* * *

**( ON THE POKETWISTER NO DIALOUGE EXCEPT FOR SOME SCREAMING )**

Misty screamed as the Poketwister made a steep drop , then a twist...

Gary looked at her , obviously waiting for her to cling onto him.

_'C'mon Waterflower! Grab onto me!'_

And , as if Destiny heard him , Misty grabbed on his shirt , closing her eyes.

_'Yes!!!!'_

Gary wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to him...

The Poketwister stopped , they were going up... up..

"Hang on Misty... we're going down..."

_**Wooooosshhhhhh **_

* * *

The ride stopped , Misty finally opened her eyes. 

The ride was finished. She realized she was still clinging to Gary so she looked up , and saw his smirking face.

"G-GARY?!" she blushed max red ( **LOL** ) and bonked him with her mallet.

"Hey! I let you cling on to me then... you hit me with that?! You're a mad woman , Waterflower!!!"

Misty felt herself steaming up.

"Gary...Oak...I..."

"...love you?" he volunteered to finish her question , tipping her tomato face

"HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bonked him again.

"Ouch!"

"Gigolo"

* * *

"Okay , what's the next ride?" Misty asked. 

Misty opened her eyes.

"May? Ash?" she searched for them.

"Oh no... that means..."

"You're stuck with me" Gary answered , behind her ( smirking , of course ).

Misty slapped her forehead and turned around.

"Okay Gray , whatever you do , don't ever _rape_ me!" Misty shrugged and went to the house of mirrors.

* * *

Misty ran across halls and halls of mirrors , hoping to lose the Egomaniac. 

_'Good , he's gone!' _Misty turned around a corner.

And was greeted by Egomaniac's lips.

Her eyes widened in shock.

_'Gary?!'_

She looked up and saw... you get my point , right?

She slapped him.

"Ow!"

**"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What?! You ran away from me and I knew sooner or later you'd be lost so looked for you! Suddenly , you came back to _me_! And _kissed_ me!"

_'You are one wild chick , Waterflower'_

Misty felt tears forming in her eyes , but she stopped them from coming out.

"Okay , Gary. That's it!" she said , raising an index finger then pointing at him.

"I'm going back to Kanto , whether you like it or not"

* * *

**This chapter is abnormally short , for me...**

**wonder why...**

**oh yeah!! i was too excited to finish this one!!!**

**Johto S.V. will be on a small hiatus 'cuz I'll be doing a oneshot... **


	10. I'm sorry and a trapped Misty

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Review the oneshot!!!!!!!!! ( O.O )**

* * *

"What , Misty? You're what?" 

"I'm going back to Kanto , got a problem with that?" she said , turning 'round and marching out of the House Mirrors.

"Yes! I'm letting the the love of my life slip away to Kanto?!No way! I'm coming with you!" Gary grabbed her wrist , then turned her , facing him.

Misty faced him , her sight focused on the ground.

"I can't stand being near you anymore , Oak" she faced him with tears in her eyes.

"So that's why I'm going".

She shaked his hand away and ran further in the House of Mirrors.

"Misty!" he yelled , running after her.

Misty made a turn to the right then right then left.

Gary was getting confused of the Mirrors.

"Misty! Wait up!"

Misty cried , and her knees shook.

_'This is all Gary's fault , then he's calling me back?!'_

She tripped ( this time for real ).

She landed on the ground. She saw Gary catching up

Misty hurriedly got up. But she fell down , due to her ankle.

"Oh no..." Gary caught up with her.

"Misty... are... you...okay?" he panted.

Misty turned her head. "Yes , now leave me alone"

Misty got up successfully , but her walk gave her away.

"Misty , you sprained your ankle , did you?" asked Gary.

Misty turned around. "Y-Yes"she blushed.

"Let me carry you" Gary suggested.

"No!!!" Misty shrugged away.

Gary's patience disappeared into thin air.

"Will you stop being so stubborn , Waterflower?!" he yelled as he picked her up **( the same one as the one in the hot springs )**

Misty blushed like wildfire and kept still.

* * *

**( Back in the Inn )**

"Misty tried to go back to Kanto?!"

Gary nodded. They were all in Ash and May's room.

"I can explain..." a guilty Misty pleaded.

"Ha ... you got me worried there , Waterflower..." Gary said.

Misty blushed.

She then glared at Gary.

_'EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HEAR THIS!!!! I WILL FREAKIN' GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Gary smirked at her. "C'mere" he smiled , he grabbed Misty;s legs and pulled them to him.

"HEY!!! Gary you-you- I-"

Gary put her squirming head at his lap.

"Calm down , Mist" Gary said.

Misty rolled away from him.

"I hate you" she said , slamming the door behind her as she went back to their room.

* * *

Misty came to their room.

_'Oops , I forgot that Gary has the keys...'_

Misty slapped her forehead.

_'Stupid , stupid , stupid !!!'_

Misty slid down beside the door and sat on the floorboards.

_'Okay , I am not waiting for **him**'_

Misty sighed.

_'Guess I'll go somewhere...'_

Misty thought for a while. Then gave up.

_'Okay , I'm waiting for the Gigolo'_

8 minutes later , he showed up.

Misty couldn't face him after what she'd done , of course!!

"Misty?"

Misty turned her head where Gary wasn't in.

"Misty , I'm uh... sorry..."

Misty faced him , looking directly at his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did" Gary said with soft eyes.

Misty's eyes shot wide open with shock. "You _are_?!"

Gary nodded.

Misty thought for a while. She smiled , then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry , too" she said.

Now Gary was the one who's shocked.

Gary finally controlled his arms to hug her back.

"I love you" Gary said.

Misty was trapped now.

_'Oh no , what do I say?! I can't say I love him!!!'_

Misty sweated nervously.

_'I can't remove my hands!!! It'll ruin the moment!!!'_

"Do you... love me?"

Misty was now sweating like a waterfall.

"I..."

* * *

**HAHA!!!**

**I cut it short so you'll all be in suspense!!! ( O.O )**

**Love , **

**EVIL BoNkaKi**

**REVIEW MY ONESHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Misty's stubborn side

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**But review the oneshot for once!!!!!!!**

* * *

_'What the hell's wrong with you , Misty?!'_

Misty closed her eyes.

_'Gary must be smirking right now...'_

Suddenly , Gary sneezed.

Misty sat there , Gary in her arms.

"Gary..."

"What?"

"Bless you"

"Huh? Oh thanks..."

"No , I really mean it... **BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT THEN YOU SNEEZE!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SMASH YOU WITH MY MALLET YOU...YOU... EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!!!"**.

Misty grabbed Gary's back and dug her teeth into his back.

"OUCH!!!!!!"

Misty got up and stormed out of the room.

Gary rubbed his back.

_'What the heck did I do besides tell her that I love her?'_

* * *

Misty got out of the Inn. She was greeted by a gale of wind. 

She shivered. It was cold ( for a Summer Vacation )

She saw a nearby tree and sat under it.

_'Hello tree , I'm Misty. What the hell am I saying?! I sound like a freak!!'_

Misty blushed and hugged her legs to keep herself warm.

_'Y'know , I felt a lot safe and much more warmer hugging Gigolo...'_

Misty slapped herself.

_'Don't ever think about him that way , Mist!!! He's an evil , evil stupid pig!!!!!!!!!!'_

Misty felt her ego boosting as **she** trashed **him**.

_'That's right!!! I'm too good for him!!!!'_

She smirked proudly and stuck out her tongue.

_'Gary Oak is too average for me!!! Me , a Gymleader!!!He's just a trainer!!!!'_

Misty went back in the Inn. Walking proudly.

* * *

Gary spotted her. 

"Hi"

Misty smirked , then she faced him.

"Hel-lo Gary!!!" she got out her mallet and hit him on the head.

"Ouch"

"I'm too good to be your girlfriend"

"Huh?"

"You're a trainer while as I... am a Gymleader!!"

"You're to good- does that mean you _want_ me to be your boyfriend , Misty?"

Misty stiffened her neck.

_'I am so stupid'_

"Misty? Answer me!!!"

Misty faced away.

"No , I'm telling you that you have no chance"

Gary smirked and turned her around.

"No , you want me to be your boyfriend"

"I do not!"

"Your face tells it Misty , besides... lying is a sin , right?"

Misty blushed.

_'I'm in deep doo doo... right now'._

"Gah..." Misty muttered.

Gary gave her a concerned look. "Hey , what're you doing?"

"I'm not lying"

_'I'm lying , okay?! I want you to be my guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Really?"

"Yes"

_'No'_

Gary gave up and sat in the Futon.

Misty got up , too and got a change of clothes , then went to the bathroom.

"Don't peek or I'll kill you" she pointed at Gary.

Gary shrugged and got a book from his backpack

* * *

After 15 minutes or so , Misty came out of the bathroom. 

She had a bath , obviously.

She eyed Gary...

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Did you peek?"

"No , why do you ask?"

"I knew it"

"What?"

**" YOU PEEKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID YOU PERVERTED MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**_BONK_**

"Ouch , hey I didn't even come near that door!!!!!!!!!"

"Liar"

"Really , Misty!!! I didn't see anyhting!!!" Gary pleaded with innocent eyes.

Misty looked at him and saw his eyes.

"How dense do you think I am? There's no way I'm believing you"

Gary hugged her waist.

"I'm not lying , Misty"

Misty blushed and looked at him.

He looked desperate enough.

Misty sighed. "Okay , I believe you... a bit" she smiled , scruffling his hair.

Gary half smiled and went back to reading the book.

* * *

**Yo , BoNkaKi here...**

**The ending seemed awkward...**

**I'll do better next time!!!**

**BoNkaKi**


	12. Once , in a Blue Moon

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

* * *

**The next day...**

"Okay guys , pack up!! We're leaving!!!!" yelled a very excited May.

Misty struggle to go out of the Futon.

**"MAY?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP FOR?!"**

"Correction , waking 'us' " Gary smirked , wrapping Misty in his arms and pulling in for a kiss...

Misty bonked him.

"Ouch"

"Don't do that in front of May and Ash"

* * *

**They were going to Goldenrod City , Misty and Gray separated for a while so Gary was with Ash and May was with Misty , time for some gossip!!**

**GIRLS SIDE**

Misty plopped down their seats. May sat down gently.

"Misty..."

"Hmmmm?" Misty asked with her eyes closed.

"How do you feel about Gary?"

"Eh?"

"Do you like him as a friend or** like** him ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see..." May smirked.

"You should tell him what you feel , Misty!"

Misty backed down and out to the aisle... "What?!"

"Tell Gary what you feel!" May whispered , helping her up.

Misty blushed scarlet. "I don't like him!!! Well... maybe a little bit... but I-"

May stomped her right foot. "I knew it"

"What?"

"You're _afraid_ to tell him!!!"

**"IAMNOT!!!IWASNEVERINLOVEWITHHIMINTHEFIRSTPLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Misty , full of rage tried to restrain herself from grabbing her mallet.

_'Impossible , we've got two people , girl and boy , both arrogant and stuborn , girl afraid to tell and guy... well... too cocky to even notice'_

* * *

**BOYS SIDE**

Gary put up his backpack in the overhead and slumped on his seat.

"Ash?"

"Gary"

"Stay away from me"

* * *

**Goldenrod City**

Misty smiled as she felt the warm sunlight on her face.

May squinted.

Gary was too arrogant to notice.

Ash was too sleepy to notice.

The group traveled around , searching for a hotel.

But they we're all fully booked. Which means...

" We're camping?" asked May.

Misty and Ash nodded as Gary set up the tents and sleeping bags.

May shrugged and got in her tent.

Misty followed her.

"May!"

"AAHHHH!! Oh , Misty! What do you want?"

"Uh... can you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Help me... uh... I... confess??????"

May's irritated eyes shot wide open as big as the **SUN.**

**"OMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she squealed.

She took Misty's hands.

"Of course!! A candlelit dinner is a must!!! I'll set it up right away!!!!!!!!" May grinned.

May got all hyper and set the dinner up.

* * *

It was nightime already and Misty was nervous. 

"Am I going to tell him today?"

She was all dressed up in a long sleeved cream colored dress with matching shoes and a handbag. Her hair was in a bun today. She looked more mature.

Misty clasped the tablecloth.

_'How long is Gary making me wait in this tent near this waterfall?!'_

"Excuse me..."

Misty turned around.

"Gary!!" she blushed and turned to the waterfall.

"You're late"

"I know... I'm sorry..."

Misty died to look at him , but it'll spoil her cool.

She waited until he sat down. She finally looked at him for the first time..

He had a black t-shirt and a denim jacket on matched up with the trademark YinYang necklace and some jeans , of course.

Misty blushed.

_'I shouldn't have got dressed for this...'_

"Misty"

Misty opened her eyes.

"You look-"

_'Overdressed'_

"Beautiful"

Misty blushed deeper.

"What?"

Gary stood up and sat near the waterfall.

Misty looked at him with disgust. "GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHATTHEHELL?!"

Gary smirked. "Look at that moon , Waterflower"

Misty's face cleared and she looked at the moon.

_It was a blue moon._

Misty suddenly smiled. Gary was gesturing for her to join him.

She got up and dusted her dress and approached him. His left hand gripped her left arm and he pushed her close. Suprisingly , she didn't move a muscle.

"See that? It's beautiful , right?"

"Yeah"

Gary smiled at her. Misty sensed him smiling and returned his smile.

"It may be beautiful but..." Gary got out a small bouquet out of his pocket.

"But it can't be as beautiful as **you**" he smiled , handing her the bouquet.

Misty blushed deep red.

"I... thank you"

Gary leaned in for a kiss.

It was perfect the moonlight , the scenery the dinner the everything!!

Misty closed her eyes and let his lips touch hers.

The kiss felt like the light of the moon , mysterious but safe , so near yet so far away.

Misty pulled away. "Uh... the dinner is-"

Gary went back by himself , like we all know him.

Misty felt a fit of rage.

But she controlled herself... she followed him and ate with him in the moonlight.

* * *

_'I should let this last ... '_

She looked at Gary.

_'...because these things only happen..'_

She smiled.

_'...once in a Blue Moon'_

* * *

**SPECIAL EDITION LONG LENGTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kya:3**

**BoNkaKi**


	13. Swimming , Bikinis and a new hotel

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

* * *

"We're going swimming today!!!" May grinned as they approached Goldenrod City. 

For Gary , it was paradise ( to see Misty in a bikini ).

For Misty , lets say... the complete opposite.

Lucky thing ( for Misty ) she wore a one piece.

Gary saw what she wore and banged his head on a random table.

"Huh?" Misty noticed , she went closer to Gary.

"Gary , what're you doing , Egomaniac?"

Gary looked at her sternly. "Nothing" suddenly he had a smirk on his face.

"Next time , wear a bikini , Waterflower" he said , walking off.

Misty's face turned beet red.

"You-" she caught him.

**"YOU-" **She was ready to smack his face off.

**"YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!" **she bonked his face 234 times.

"Ouch" he said with a bloated face.

Misty ran to the pool with May and Ash.

* * *

The pool was crowded with people , in the shallow part. 

The group were in the deep part.

May started to struggle.

"May! Let's go back to shore!" Ash swam with May to the shore.

Misty was left alone with... you-know-who.

Misty glared at him , he had his eyes closed and smirking.

"Looks like they left me alone with you" Gary smirked.

Misty blushed carnation pink. "They wouldn't!!!" she glanced at May and Ash.

May was hugging Ash and giving a thumbs up at Misty then she stuck out her tongue.

Misty rolled her eyes and swam to the deepest part.

Misty caught Gary's eye. "MISTY!!!" he yelled , swimming after her ,

**( this was one of those pools that had an artificial wave :3 )**

Misty swam hurriedly

_'Now Gary knows I'm here!!!'_

She swam to the walls of the pool so she couldn't be recognized much.

"Misty!! Where are you?!"

Misty felt a pang of guilt. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

She released herself from the wall , with a small kick.

She swam where Gary was.

"Gary!!!" she pretended to choke.

Gary noticed and waddled towards her.

"MISTY!!!Are you okay?!"

Misty nodded.

Gary suddenly hugged her.

"Gary , I--"

"I'm glad you're safe. Don't do that again"

Misty blushed she returned his hug.

After what seemed like a thousand years , Misty let go of him and swam back to Ash and May.

* * *

May suspiciously eyed Misty , then Gary. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Gary looked the other way while Misty did the same.

May leaned near Ash.

"Ash!' she whispered.

"What?"

"Do you think these two got into a fight?!"

"Probably"

May sat up straight in her seat.

"Misty , Gary , why did you two **kiss**?!"

Misty immediately bblushed after May finished her sentence.

"I... we did not!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah , we just hugged... we kissed already but this time we didn't"

May blushed , so did Ash and Misty... except Gary.

_'Wait a second... Misty and Gary already **kissed**?! Ash and I never came close to-'_

_'We did kiss!!! But I didn't want to admit yet!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'May and I never even kissed yet...'_

_'Misty sure is hot , I wanna see her in a bikini'_

* * *

"Okay guys , today we have really got to find a hotel!!!" 

The group all agreed and searched.

2 hours later Gary found a cheap hotel and they stayed there.

Gary booked one room with two beds...** ( LOL )**

Misty scoffed as they reached the room.

"Gary?"

"What , darling?"

"You really are perverted"

* * *

**BEDTIME**

"Okay , Gary. There are rules if you want to... sleep not the _sleep _that you know , the sleep that kids know!!!"

Gary smirked.

"Number one , sleep on the floor"

Misty led him to the floor.

"Number two , stay there"

Misty kept the blankets to herself.

"Misty!!! Gimme some of the blankets!!! It's feezing here!!!"

Misty turned around.

Gary lightly got up and placed himself on the bed in a certain way Misty didn't wake up.

He gently lifted up the blankets...

**_BONK_**

"Don't you dare , Gary Oak"

"Ouch"

* * *

**HELLO!!!!!!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday... TT.TT**

**BoNkaKi**


	14. Sunburnt

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Sorry I haven't been updating...**

**Silly 'ol me! **

* * *

Misty awoke to the sweet fragrance of pancakes. 

"Mmmm..."

She rose up from her bed and snatched her blankets and tossed it to Gary.

"Ow! Hey , whats cooking?"

Misty sniffed the air.

"I dunno... pancakes?"

She stood up from the side of her bed.

Gary stood up , too and got beside Misty.

"Eeeew!! Get away from me!!"

"It smells so...so..."

A plate dropped.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" Misty yelled , throwing herself on Gary.

"Whoa!"

Misty buried her face in his muscular chest.

_'I didn't know Gary was... built' _

Gary stayed there , blushing a light pink.

"Misty?"

Misty kept her face there , blushing harder than Gary.

May and Ash entered the room...

"WHOA! What are you two doing?!"

Misty , hearing Ash's remark pushed Gary away.

Gary shoved into the bed , head first.

"NOTHING!!!We're doing nothing!!" Misty blushed.

Ash shrugged.

"Anyway , May is at the pool and I just went here to get something...we left pancakes just in case"

Misty scratched her head.

_'So that was that beautiful aroma!' _

"Anyway , I have to go" Ash smiled , grabbing a pair of goggles.

"Bye"

"Don't leave me here with **him**!!!'

Ash turned around.

"Wanna come?"

Misty nodded and went to the bathroom to change into her swimsuit.

* * *

When Misty and Ash came , May was sunbathing and chatting with a girl. 

Misty suddenly came to her senses...

She was hungry... she was also badly sunburnt...

_'I'm such a stupid person...' _

She tapped Ash's shoulder.

"Yes , Misty?"

"Ash... I need to go back to the room..."

"Why?"

"I haven't eaten yet and... I'm sunburnt..." she said , a sweatdrop on her forehead.

Ash looked at her unbelievablely.

"Okay... here's the key" he handed her the key.

"Thank You!" she said , getting a towel and going back.

_'Now what if Gary ate them all?! And maybe he was sunbburnt , too!! Maybe he used up all the sunburn cooling gel!!!! I only have a little money left!!!' _

Misty came to the elevators and pressed the 'up' button.

_'Hurry up , hurry up!!!' _

The doors opened..

Gary greeted her face with a smirk.

"Hello...Waterflower"

"Hi... Oak"

* * *

Gary and Misty approached the hotel door , Misty clad only in a towel , a tank top and one piece swimsuit underneath , opened the door with the key. 

She could feel Gary smirking behind her.

" Gary?"

"What?"

"Did you eat all the food?"

"No"

_'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _

"Did you use all the sunburn cooling gel?"

"No"

_'YESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That's what I love about him!!!' _

Misty plopped herself on Ash and May's bed.

Gary went to the bathroom.

_'I feel tired...' _

"Misty?"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you mad or something?I just want to ask if you want to take a bath?"

"Sure... not with **YOU** , of course"

Gary smirked and turned on the faucet , in the bathtub.

Misty felt herself blush.

_'I'm... stuck here... with a... a... Gigolo!!!!!' _

She panicked and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Blah blah blah blah blah" was the only thing she can make out from the TV... the faucet was distracting her...

"IS IT READY YET?!" she practically yelled at Gary.

"No"

Misty tossed herself to the windowsill...

She looked at the view... it was overlooking the pool.

She could see Ash and May... playing in the water.

_'Lucky them.. they didn't get sunburned.' _

She remembered she was sunburnt and applied the gel.

"Aaaahh"

She went back to the windowsill.

She felt herself feeling jealous..

_'Why the heck are you jealous , Misty?! It's not like... you L-O-V-E Gary!!!!' _

She grabbed her hair and reluctantly thought of something else.

"Misty?"

**"WHATTHEHELLDOYOUWANTGARY?!"**

Gary was shocked , in front of her.

"Your uh... bath's ready"

Misty's anger faded.

"Uh... thanks"

She went to the bathroom and undressed.

She got a towel and checked for a hidden camera. **( ROFL )**

"No hidden camera"

She went in the bathtub , the water relaxed her and cooled her sunburn a bit.

"Aaaahhhhh"

_'This is so much better than **HIM**' _

_

* * *

_

**Okay, this chapter ends here**

**OWARI**

**BoNkaKi**

**For some weird reason... I felt that this chapter uses a lot more time than the previous ones...**


	15. I won't say I'm in love

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**I was too busy to edit... so here's the payback:**

**A SONGFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Misty got out of the bathroom and got dressed. She twisted the knob and walked out of the door.

"Your turn" she said , avoiding eye contact.

She heard Gary go to the bathroom.

She was suddenly nervous when she heard the shower turn on.

Her heartbeat suddenly increased it's pace.

She turned to the mirror to brush her hair , she was red... redder than her hair.

She swallowed and reached for her brush.

_'Why am I so nervous?!'_

The cap turned off.

Misty's eyes shot wide open as she heard the particular song on the radio...

_'I won't say I'm inlove?!!?!'_

**_If there's a price for rotten judgement..._**

**_I guess I've already won that.._**

Misty buried her face in the desk as Gary opened the door...

She could feel his smirk...

**_No man is worth the agrivation.._**

**_That's ancient history_**

**_Been there_**

**_Done that_**

Misty closed her eyes and blushed some more

_'I think he knows I'm sleeping...?'_

**_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_**

**_He's the earth and heaven to ya_**

**_Try to keep it hidden , honey we can see right through ya_**

**_Girl ya can't conceal it_**

**_We know how you feelin' , who you're thinking of..._**

Gary looked at Misty..

_'Is this song a message??'_

**_(Ohhhhhh)_**

**_No chance , no way I won't say it , no no_**

**_You swoon , you sigh_**

**_Why deny it uh oh_**

Misty listened as Gary walked closer to her...

She relaxed and closed her eyes , let the blush fade.

And really felt like she was going to sleep.

**_It's too... cliche_**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

**_( Ooooh oooh ooh )_**

Gary touched Misty , then lifted her..

**_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson..._**

**_It feels so good when ya start out..._**

**_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!!"_**

**_"Unless your trying to cry your heart out!!" Ohhhhhhh_**

He softly laid her down on their bed.

**_You keep on denying_**

**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**

**_Baby were not lying , hon we saw ya hit the ceiling_**

**_Face it like a grown up_**

**_When ya gotta own up that ya got , got , got it back?_**

He laid down with her , heart beating fast.

She maintained her 'still life' act as he lowered his face to hers..

**_Woah..._**

**_No chance , no way I wont say it , no no_**

**_Give up , give in_**

**_Check the grin , you're in love_**

**_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_**

Gary's lips hovered above hers...

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it**_

Misty's heart beat faster as his lips touched hers.

_**No chance , no way , I won't say it , no no**_

_**Give up give in **_

_**Check the grin , you're in love**_

_**The scene won't play**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**You're doing flips read our lips , you're in love**_

He eventually closed his eyes...

Misty slightly blushed.

_'I can't kiss him back!!! He'll know I'm awake!!!'_

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it **_

_**Girl , don't be proud , it's OK you're in love**_

Misty shifted her mind somewhere else... the song...

_**No chance , no way I won't say it , no no**_

_**Give up , give in**_

_**Check the grin , you're in love!**_

_**The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love...**_

_'Omigod... this song is exactly what I feel!!!!!'_

Gary pulled away and stared at her.

_**Oooooooh**_

_**At least out loud , I won't say I'm in...love**_

_**Sha la la la la la ... haaahh**_

_'Say... this song can be useful...'_

_'Maybe this is how she feels...maybe'_

* * *

**LOL**

**I had to cut that there cuz...**

**I wanted too..**

**Stay tuned!!!**

**Love , **

**BoNkaKi**


	16. My movie moment and true feelings

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**LOL**

**I feel uneasy after that... songfic... ( shudders )**

**Minor advanceshipping and MAJOR egoshipping XDDDD!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**The next day...**

Misty woke up.

Gary was beside her..

_'What the heck?-'_

She looked over at Gary.

_'I remember... he-he kissed me yesterday... and that song...'_

Misty blushed.

_'That song... it's actually how I.. did he figure it out , too?!'_

She **really** looked at him now...

_'He looks so...so... innocent'_

She touched his cheek...

_'If only I...'_

Suddenly , Gary's eyes shot wide open.

"Oi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa! What the-?! You're touching my cheek!!!'

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I didn't... I-"

Gary smirked and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Gary!"

"You _wanted _to kiss me?"

Misty looked at him with nervous and embarrassed eyes.

"N-No!! Of course not!!" she turned away and crossed her arms.

Gary crawled to her... "Of course you do" he smirked.

Misty ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

**"DON'T EVEN TRY TO UNLOCK THIS DOOR , EGOMANIAC!!!!"**

Misty slumped down the door and tried to keep it closed.

After 5 minutes , Gary gave up and retreated to their bed.

_'Phew... almost let him... you know..'_

Misty glanced at her surroundings..

_'Come to think of it... I really need a bath' _she felt her shoulders.

_'Still aching...'_

She undressed and turned the shower on.

**Outside the bathroom...**

_'Oh My God... she's taking a shower?! I can't believe it'_

**Back in the bathroom...**

"Ahhh... this is sooooo relaxing..."

**Outside the bathroom ( again )...**

Gary was pacing around the room nervously...

_'I really need to pee...'_

He suddenly glanced at the door..

_'The shower is still running... and it's really loud... so I guess if she unlocked the door...'_

He twisted the knob and the door opened.

_'Yes!!! I'll make this quick!'_

**In the bathroom...**

Gary tiptoed to the toilet and... I'm not sure how to say this...um.. did his business.. **( there , I said it!!! )**

_'Gotta hurry!!! Before she finishes!!!'_

Gary finished and reached for the door.

"Gary?!"

_'Oops...'_

He turned around.

"Hi... Misty... I gotta go... bye..." he reached for the door.

Misty , clad only in a towel , reached for her mallet and bonked his head...

"OW!!!"

**"THAT'SWHATYOUGETFORPEEKINGYOU-YOU-YOUGIGOLO,PLAYBOY,EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

She slammed the door and got dressed inside the bathroom.

_'Good going , Oak'_

* * *

**1 pm - Cinema**

The group headed off to the Cinemas...

...to watch a chick flick.

Ash and Gary groaned.

_'Why...oh why did God create such vile movies?!'_

_'I'd rather eat 684,356 onions!!!!!'_

While Misty and May decided what to watch...

"Oooohhh... how about... Notting Hill?!"

"No way!!! May!!!"

Misty smirked.

"My date with **_Drew_**?!"

May blushed.

"No w-way!!! Let's settle for this movie!!!" she pointed to a certain disk.

Misty leaned close to where she was pointing.

"Little Manhattan?"

May nodded.

"That's not a chick flick!"

"It's _better_ than a chick flick!"

Misty shrugged and bougt 4 tickets.

"Better?"

May nodded. "Much better"

* * *

**In the Movie House**

"Okay... let's sit here!!"

Misty sat down a seat near the back.

Gary smirked.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he plopped down beside her.

Misty turned into instant red.

"Of course not!!!!!!!!!" she shoved him off.

"May's sitting with me!!!" Misty said , grabbing May's arm.

"Wait!! I'm not-"

Misty glared at her.

May sweatdropped.

"Yeah- I am!!!" May admitted ( sort of )

May sat down wth Misty , Ash sat down with May.

Gary? sat beside... Ash.

_'Almost got beside him there!!!' _( shrugs )

_'This doesn't matter... I'm beside Ash , too!!' _( shrugs )

_'Childhood rival... beside me... beside me...' _( shrugs )

_'Moron beside me... moron beside me... I can't believe Misty didn't want to be beside me...' _( shrugs )

* * *

**After the movie...**

Misty and May sobbing..

"Omigod... that was so-so-so-"

"-I know!"

( insert bawling here )

Gary and Ash rolled their eyes.

"Let's eat , okay?" said Ash , taking May into his arms.

May sniffed then responded "Okay"

They walked to find a restaurant.

Gary was left there... 'beaten' by his rival...

_'I can't use that method on Misty , too!! I'll look like a loser.. which he is... DAMMIT!!!!'_

_'I wish he'd do that to me... omigod what do I do now?!'_

Gary and Misty stood close...

_'Okay , Waterflower... speak!!!!!!'_

Gary looked like a sweating pig.

Misty stood there , waiting for hiom to...

_'Start a conversation , Oak!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Both are sweating like mad...

_'I know... I'll do what that kid did in that movie!!!!'_

Gary reached for her hand...

_'God... I'm sweating so much...'_

_'This is just like... what Gabe did...'_

Misty blushed and gripped his hand.

Gary looked at her.

Misty looked at him.

Gary kissed her ( more like a peck ).

_'Just like that kid...'_

_'Does he know I'm not his Rosemary??'_

Misty looked at him with innocent eyes.

_'Is she my...'_

Gary kissed her again , this time it was a kiss that didn't matter if everyone in the world saw , if everyone in the world didn't like what they saw... if everyone just...

Misty kissed him back.

This time... Misty kissed back... it was if he wasn't a gigolo , pervert or egomaniac or anything at all! He was just... Gary.

Misty pulled away...

She looked deeply in his eyes...

"Do you_ **love** _me? Love me like you... mean it?"

Gary gazed into her eyes.

"I do" he said , kissing her again... this time with more passion.

He pulled away.

"Do _you_ love me?"

Misty smiled and buried her face into his muscular chest.

**_"I do"_**

Gary smiled back.

"I knew it"

Misty giggled and kissed him once again.

**_"I love you"_**

* * *

**REVIEW OR I'LL _NEVER _EVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love , **

**BoNkaKi**


	17. The plan

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**I forgot to put ' very minor Contestshipping ' in the last chapter...**

**LOLZ**

* * *

The group returned to the hotel... 

Misty was too flushed to face Gary...

Ash and May were too busy kissing **( :3 )**

Gary was too lovestruck too care.

After May and Ash 'finished'...

"Misty... what's with you and Gary?"

Misty looked hesitant for a while..

"I told him how I felt"

May's eyes widened and a wide grin fitted her face.

"That's-that's-"

May was shocked , happy and shocked.

Misty let out a small smile.

"But I'm too shy to sit next to him!" she whispered.

May glanced at Gary.

Gary was looking dazed at Misty.

May giggled.

"I'll take care of this!" she winked and stood up , talked to Gary.

Gary talked to her then gazed at Misty.

May came back.

"Gary said he loves you more than his car or anything else in this world..."

"Really?"

"Yes... even greater than his Grandpa!"

Misty blushed and whispered something to May.

"I think were going to Ecruteak City tomorrow..." May scratched her head.

Misty grinned.

_'I have a plan...'_

* * *

Misty woke up and saw Gary's face. 

Misty blushed as red as the fire from a Charizard's tail.

She sat up and went to the bathroom.

_'Ecruteak City , huh?'_

She took a bath and then got dressed.

_'I'm already looking forward!' _she smiled.

Misty then walked back to the room.

* * *

**Bus to Ecruteak City**

May pulled Misty to the back of the bus...

"Okay , Misty... I have a plan!"

"P-Plan?"

"Yes... here's the plan... you sit beside him and... then..."

Misty smiled.

**"BRILLIANT IDEA!!!"**

May grinned.

"Worship me"

Misty pretended to 'worship' her.

The girls giggled then retreated to the bus.

* * *

Misty got in and spotted Gary. 

She turned to May..

May winked and sat down with Ash.

_'Okay... go for it , Waterflower!'_

Misty sat down.

Gary smirked and moved his left arm to her shoulder...

Misty ducked down and grabbed something from her bag.

_'Blast it'_

Misty glanced at May and gave a thumbs-up.

May grinned.

"Gary..."

Gary looked at Misty suprisingly.

"Uh... yes?"

Misty's lips met with his... except this time , she was the one who 'leaned'.

_'Misty..'_

Misty broke the kiss and settled quietly in her seat.

Gary was astonished.

_'Did she just-just-'_

Gary blushed **( awwww :3 )**

_'Ha! Prepare , Oak! That's just Phase 1 of our plan!_' Misty smirked

* * *

**I had to end this for now...**

**Sorry it's short...**

**THANX FOR DA COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Profile : MAJOR EDIT**

**BoNkaKi**


	18. Phase 2 end , Phase 3 start

Johto Summer Vacation

By: BoNkaKi

**Sorry for not updating for... 2 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**We were in a hotel and... I forgot to bring our laptop... TT . TT**

**So... as payback... this is all dedicated to the JSV fans :3**

* * *

**Ecruteak City**

Misty got out of the bus...

Gary was too confused..

May was busy kissing Ash.

Gary finally snapped back into reality.

He noticed he's the only one left on the bus.

"Oops... gotta get out."

As he got up and he almost got hit by a car and was splattered with mud.

"!#!#!!!!"

Misty and the other couple laughed.

"Serves you right , Oak!!" Misty yelled.

Gary blushed , in an embarrassed kind of way.

_'I can't believe Misty... the girl who said who **liked** me...'_

Gary cursed under his breath about Misty.

Misty heard and spun 'round.

"What?"

Gary repeated the word.

Misty blushed and slapped him.

"Ouch"

"That's for calling me a -**CENSORED-**"

Gary chuckeled.

They reached the hotel and booked two rooms.

"Why do I always have to stay with Gary?!?!!??!?!" Misty practically yelled.

Gary stared at her with wide eyes.

_'Major pain in the butt , much?'_

Misty snatched her keys and grabbed Gary.

"Come with me to the pool , later"

With that , she walked off.

* * *

**POOL**

Gary of course , stood by the entrance waiting for Misty.

Misty came 14 minutes later..

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized.

"No problem" Gary smirked and glanced underneath her jacket...

**SPLASH**

"Why the hell did you push me to the pool for?!"

"For being a pervert"

Misty jumped in.

Gary thought of an idea.

"Yo , Mist"

"What?"

"What's your dream aside from marrying me?"

Misty blushed and bonked him with her mallet.

"Being a water Pokemon Master"

"Well... my dream is to marry _you _and become a Pokemon Researcher , just like Grandpa..."

Misty suddenly laughed.

**"YOU WANT TO BE _OLD_?!?!?!"**

Gary blushed again.

"No!!! I'm too attractive for that!" he boasted.

Misty waded to the shallow part of the pool.

Gary swam to there , too... head in the water.

_'Lalalalallala... Omigod...'_

He gasped for air , completely red.

Misty heard him and swam to him.

"What happened , Oak?!" she asked.

"You're wearing...a-a-a bikini!!!" he blushed.

_'Phase 2 complete'_

"Of course I am!" she smirked.

_'Phase 3 begin!'_

* * *

**PHASE 3 - HOTEL ROOM**

Misty took a shower in the bathroom...

_'Phase 3... it's going to be exciting!!!'_ she closed her eyes and rinsed off the shampoo.

_'First off...'_

Misty grabbed her conditioner.

She turned off and finished , she stepped outside and yelled.

"GAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gary , of course heard this and ran to the bathroom.

"Misty!! Open up!!"

Misty walked to the door and scrunched down , as if she crawled to the door.

"Gary?!"

"BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she pointed to her 'bug' **( which was fake :3 )**

Gary looked at the bug and looked at Misty.

_'OMIGOD...'_

_'Oops... I forgot to...'_

**"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**_BONK_**

**"GETOUTOFHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"But the bug!!!"

**"I'LLKILLTHEFREAKIN'BUGMYSELF!!!!!!!!!"**

Gary stumbled outside.

"Ouch..."

_'Playing that game again , aren't we , Misty?'_

* * *

**HELLO!!!**

**BoNkaKi is very sorry about that 2 days thing...**

**( thinks about starting an egoshippy fic contest... )**

**Love , **

**BoNkaKi**


	19. The Comeback Chapter

Johto Summer Vacation

By BoNkaKi

**insert fog here**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME... THE RETURN... OF..**

**BONKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XDDDDDDDDDD**

**sorry for not updating in 300000 years... TT.TT**

**I was too busy with schoolwork and stuff... you get the picture**

**Anyway, here's the 19th Chapter of JSV**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

-Misty's POV-

_'WHY THE HECK DID I FRGET THE TOWEL!!!!!!! HE'S PROBABLY LAUGHING HIS HEAD OFF!!!'_

Misty grabbed her towel and wiped herself **(ewww... can't believe I just typed that o.O)**

She changed into her typical outfit... the yellow tank top, suspenders, short shorts and ponytail

_'If he dares comment what happened a while ago... I am going to slap him until his face reaches Mars!!!'_

She slowly opened the door, stepped out quietly

_'Careful..'_

She peeked at him through the edge of the wall.

_'Oh... he's... he's... sleeping...'_

Her lips slowly formed a smile.

She went to him.

_'At least..he...won't do anything if he doesn't know...' _she thought.

Closing her eyes, she laid one on him.

**XDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Gary woke up the next day, finding Misty beside him.

_'Huh..what is she doing here..'_

His eyes widened

_'Oh my God... did she just... just...'_

She rolled over.

Gary blushed.

"Nah.."

He got up and took a shower.

* * *

Misty awoke to the sound of the shower running.

_'Huh? Why is the shower running?'_

She went to the bathroom.

Creeping to the door, Misty opened the door.

_'Ohhh... I forgot... Gary..!'_

She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Gary turned the shower off.

**"WHAT THE HELL?! WATERFLOWER?!"**

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY!!!! I'LL JUST..."

Misty hurriedly closed the door and went outside their room.

* * *

**- OUTSIDE THE HOTEL-**

Misty, May and Gary sat on the bus, ready to go to the next town.

"Where the hell is Ash?!" May asked annoyingly.

"Yeah! We've been waiting for 10 minutes, now!" Misty complained.

_'Girls'_ Gary rolled his eyes.

Misty looked outside her window as Ash ran to the bus.

**"GUYS!" **he yelled.

The three looked at him.

**"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO KANTO!!"**

* * *

**Muahahahahaha**

**a cliffhanger!!!**

**Well, it is appropriate... it's a comeback chapter though... (?)**

**BoNkaKi**


	20. We Have To Go Back

Johto Summer Vacation

By BoNkaKi

**Just when you thought you could celebrate 2008 without her...**

**Here comes..**

**BONKAKI!!**

**Okay guys.. thanks for the 4 reviews.. so few... ahhh.. anyway, I'd like all of you to know that... **

**zeaeevee - Thanks a lot for your wonderful comment! XD**

**Oreo7735 - Umm.. I'm so sorry but.. you know... busy school schedule... hehehe.. I'll try to write more stuff.. this Christmas :3**

**Praetor** **of the Templar **

**-Uhh.. ok.. I'll make her.. **

**-Oh.. sure I'll keep it Advanceshippy :3 but expect to see more ships on the later chapters..**

**Okay everybody, here's the 20th chapter of.. JSV.. let's read..**

* * *

"What" Gary said. 

Ash showed them a note.

"This was from Professor Oak"

**(inside the letter)**

_Dear Ash,_

_I know you're enjoying your vacation by now but you have to go back to Pallet Town._

_I'll explain when you get here_

_Professor Oak_

"Why do we have to go? I'm enjoying the vacation already..." May complained.

"Yeah!" Misty protested

"I don't know but we have to" Ash replied.

"Whatever, It's not like Grandpa to send a letter, he's more of calling and stuff" Gary said.

Misty and May stared at him.

"What?"

**"HE'S RIGHT"** they chorused.

Ash sweatdropped.

"Let's call him!" May said, stepping out of the bus.

Misty talked to the bus driver and convinced him to wait for 15 minutes.

"C'mon, let's go" Gary told Misty

They went to the hotel.

"C'mon..." Ash whispered as he dialed Professor's number.

**_RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!_**

"Now, who could it be this time?" Professor Oak hurried answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Professor Oak!"

"Oh, Ash! Hello"

"Umm... Professor.. why do we have to go back!"

"YEAH! WE'RE STILL ENJOYING OUR VACATION!!" May's voice echoded in the background.

"Shhhh, May!" Ash said.

"Oh.. you have to hurry Ash. It's very important" The Professor mumbled through his doughnut.

"By the tone of your voice, it doesn't seem so important" Ash protested

"Just come back, Ash"

"But-"

Before Ash could speak, the Professor already hung up.

* * *

"So.. what happened?" Gary asked. 

Ash climbed on the bus.

"Sit down everybody."

They all sat down without argument.

"We're going back to Kanto, okay?"

"WHAT?!" the girls chorused.

"But.. we didn't even finish!!"

"I still have to go to the next town to-"

"Professor Oak said we have to go back"

Misty and May shut up.

"But... Ash.."

"No buts"

May shrugged in her seat.

Misty frowned as Ash sat beside May.

"Don't worry, Misty"

She turned to the face beside her.

"I'll find out why we have to go back"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger**

**muhahahaa**

**BoNkaKi**


	21. On the way back

Johto Summer Vacation

BoNkaKi

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M FINALLY BACK**

**So most of you are wondering were the hell I've been- nowhere puts up defense forts**

**Okay, our place's Internet connection got cut... wtf.**

**So... here I am!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME**

On the plane to Kanto **(No more Pidgeots now haharahaha)**

Misty stared outside the beautiful Blue sky she used to look up to and sighed.

**_WHY? Why do we have to leave?_**

Her face slowly formed an angry expression.

**_Why aren't those two doing something?!_**

She turned to Gary, reading a magazine.

"Gary" she started.

He lifted his eyes from the magazine.

"Mm?"

"Wha-"

Misty stopped, thoughts suddenly rushing into her.**_ Maybe the Professor has a terminal illness or something... or he's got a new girlfriend.._**

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing" she grinned forcefully.

Gary nodded slowly and got water from a passing waitress.

**_So... why?_**

**Kanto Airport**

"Ughh... I want to go back to Johto, dammit" May cursed, dragging her 5 bags across the taxi waiting shed. Ash, after her; carrying his own bag annd her **OTHER** 2 bags. Misty and Gary followed, seeming distant but carrying two keychains with the same color.

Ash was trying to hail a taxi while Gary slumped off on a bench. The two girls stuck together. There was silence between them, usually being the listener, Misty started a subject.

"Uhh.. Sakurai Sho is really good-looking, ne?"

May stared back at her. "Huh? Saku- huh?"

**_I knew she wouldn't know him.._** Misty smiled awkwardly. "Ah.. hehe.. nothing, nothing". May stared off into space. "Misty" she said.

"I don't want to go home yet" she said, plainly, without emotions.

Misty smiled. "Me, too.. but it's an emergency. So we have to"

May's face crumpled. "Well, I'm starting to hate the professor"

Misty laughed "It's just a vacation! We can just-"

"I'm dying"

**Silence**

"Huh?"

"Just kidding" May laughed.

Misty laughed back nervously. **_Who would joke about something so serious?_**

**Professor Oak's lab**

Ash opened the door, not knowing what would happen next...

**KA-BOOM!**

**That's it for now. Muwahahaahaha yet another cliffhanger from yours truly **

**BoNkaKi**


	22. Mystery

Johto Summer Vacation

BoNkaKi

**I've noticed, I'm forgetting to put those 'Disclaimer' things.. so, here it is: Pokemon ain't mine.**

* * *

**KA-BOOM**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Ash grew stiff, he had forgotten his own birthday.

**_Oh... so that's it.._**

The other three grew silent, they had forgotten, too.

"Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

...

"Don't tell me... you three forgot his birthday, too?"

They nodded, hesitating a bit.

The two adults laughed.

As if sensing it was time to goof off, Ash laughed with them.

Then, silence again.

**_Was that all?_**

Everyone except the adults were angry now.

"They brought us home- To surpriseeeee us?" May groaned.

The two adults felt guilty.

"Well... yes" Mrs. Ketchum answered.

Gary and May eyed them.

**_'Making me miss a lot of opportunities with Misty is unforgiveable...'_**

**_'We were supposed to...'_**

The two brunettes stomped out of Professor Oak's lab.

Misty sighed.

**_Now, what?_**

She looked at the very irritated Gary Oak.

He snarled.

She surpressed a giggle.

"What was that now?" he glared at her.

"Nothing" she smiled.

Misty felt a certain tingle as she thought of what would've happened if they go back.

She felt something on her lips.

**_Huh?_**

Gary.

She pulled away.

"Oak. Not know."

He smirked.

"Whatever you say-"

Then he leaned over her.

"You're mine tonight." he whispered sexily into her ear.

He left, leaving in mystery.

**YES!**

**I finally updated. By the way, I have an AAML oneshot coming up :D**

**MWAHAHAHAHA Another cliffie!!**

**Stay tuned :)**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
